John Kighley
John Kighley war ein Gewaltakteur zur See, gegen den ein Haftbefehl vorlag. Ihm wird u. a. vorgeworfen, die "Marie of Bordeaux" unrechtmäßig in seinen Besitz genommen zu haben. Leben Namensvarianten: John Kygheley, John Kyghlay, John Kyghley Lebensdaten: um 1400 Herkunft: Tätigkeitsgebiet: Weymouth, Großbritannien und Frankreich Verwandtschaft: Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: Am 17. Februar 1403 werden John Holme, John Wysdome, William Banastre, John Warner, Robert Talkan, Richard Marsshal und Thomas Grayesson aus Kingston upon Hull dazu aufgerufen John Kyghlay, John Kent, beide verbannte Engländer, Wybert Freton, einen verbannten Franzosen, den Kapitän von Bolonia, John Burnet, William Ryncelyn und den Kapitän der Normandy aus Frankreich, Uter Jonessone, einen verbannten Flamen und ihre Verbündeten, insbesondere die Männer von Saint Malo und der Inseln vor Saint Briac fest zu nehmen. Dabei wird sich auf das Abkommen von Leulinghem aus dem Hundertjährigen Krieg zwischen Frankreich und England berufen, nach dem kein Verbannter oder Seeräuber in Häfen beider Länder geschützt werden soll. Calendar of the patent rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m3d Der Aufruf wird wiederholt am 15.Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m14d, 18.Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m8d und 28. JanuarCalendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m7d, 17. FebruarCalendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m4d und 18. April 1404Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II., m11d, 9. Februar 1409Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. III., m23d, 28. JanuarCalendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. IV., m29d und 8. Mai 1411Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. IV., m14d. Dabei wird jedesmal erwähnt, dass einer der bereits 1403 zur Festnahme aufgerufenen Personen in der Kanzlei einen Eid leistet und von der Suche zurücktritt. Neben den bereits oben genannten treten weiterhin Thomas Trussebut, John Drandoun, John Bolt und William Grene von der Suche zurück. 1404 segelte John Kigheley auf dem Schiff Richard Spicers in den Hafen von Weymouth und nahm gemeinsam mit bewaffneten Unbekannten das Schiff "Marie of Bordeaux" an sich, das gerade vor Anker lag. Das Schiff hatte Wein, Eisen und andere Güter geladen, die teilweise englischen Kaufleuten gehörten. Cat. Pat. Rolls Henry IV, ii. S. 424 Status: Auftraggeber: Fahrgemeinschaften: Richard Spicer Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Marie of Bordeaux Opfer: Peter Dessuyt, Stephen Russel of Weymouth, Robert Bret Sonstige Tätigkeiten/Erwähnungen: * Am 06. Februar 1401 wurde ein Pardon (Begnadigung) gegenüber einem John de Kyghley ausgesprochen, der zuvor vom Militärgericht auf Antrag Stephen Lescrop verurteilt wurde.Cal. Pat. Rolls, henry IV i S. 431. * In den Verhandlungen zwischen England und Frankreich in Leulinghen im Jahr 1403 wurde vereinbart, dass Verbannte oder Seeräuber keinen Zutritt zu den englischen oder französischen Häfen erhalten sollten. John Kyghlay wurde mit Namen erwähnt und seine Festsetzung wurde angeordnet.Cat. Pat. Rolls henry IV. ii. S. 201 * Der Name John Kighley/Kyghley taucht zwischen 1385 und 1409 in weniger bedeutsamen Einträgen in dem Calendar of Patent Rolls auf. Z. B. wird einem John Kyghley für seine Tätigkeiten im Kriegsdienst in Picardy eine Belohnung/Entschädigung zugesprochen.Cal. Pat. Rolls Richard II. V Diese Einträge lassen sich jedoch einem Ritter bzw. Landjunker John, Sohn von Nicholas de Kyghley, zuordnen. 1403 wird er im Zusammenhang mit dem Königssohn und Admiral Thomas de Lancastre erwähntCat. Pat. Rolls henry IV, ii S. 308. und 1409 John de Kyghley nach Irland entsandt.Cal. Pat. Rolls, henry IV, iii S. 97. Es ist wenig wahrscheinlich, dass es sich hierbei um dieselbe Person handelt, da in den Einträgen bezüglich der Güterwegnahmen, keine Hinweis auf seinen Adelsstand zu erkennen sind. Sonstiges Bereits durchsuchte Quellen: * Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1385-1389, 1389-1392, 1391-1396 * Calendar of Patent Rolls, Bänder i-iv. * HR I, 4 Bereits durchsuchte Literatur: * C. L. Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925). * Wylie, J. H.: History of England under Henry the Fourth Vol. 2 u. 3, 1884 Quellen *Calendar of the close rolls Henry IV, Vol. II, III. und IV. *Calendar of the patent rolls Henry IV., Vol. I., II., III. und IV. Literatur: C. L. Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925). Einzelnachweise: Kighley John